


Helpless

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chill with it Eliza, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Paddling, Poly A. Ham, Top! Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is in love with Eliza, there's no denying that.<br/>It's just that sometimes he needs someone to handle him with a little less care.</p><p>Thankfully Eliza has no problem bringing in reinforcements when need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

Alex had been trying for a fight all week. Stomping around the apartment that they shared, slamming doors, refusing to eat dinner until the late hours and even then refusing company. There was a deadline coming up for Washington, and Eliza was trying to be understanding, doing her best to ignore the occasional jibe, the small things done purposely to aggravate her- but there was only so far that her tolerance could go.

When Alexander had snarled that if Angelica wanted to complain about not hearing from them enough, maybe she shouldn't have moved all the way to Paris, Eliza knew it was time to call in someone who would actually be able to settle the man. It was something she was always hesitant to do, fearful that it was about making Alex into what she wanted rather than giving Alexander what he needed, but this time she feared that they'd let his current temper go on too long. She waited until he'd stormed off and slammed the door to his room, the room they usually used for guests, before snatching her phone and sending a text. Moments later it buzzed.

[From: Turtle Boi  
6:38 pm  
Of course I'm up, what do you think I am? Old?]

Eliza rolled her eyes at John's response. Here she had been, trying to be polite despite everything going on, and he wanted to get snappy. Or perhaps that was his version of a joke. Eliza had never been good at reading tone into text messages. Chewing on her bottom lip, she typed out her message, trying to come up with the most delicate way to put her request. Usually, they saw one another often enough that Eliza didn't have to ask, but both John and Alex had been buried under work. Sitting down her phone on the table, she went through the motions of cleaning up after dinner. If Alex wanted to act like a child and storm off with most of his food still on his plate, well, that was his problem. Once everything had been put away, her phone buzzed again and she couldn't help but smile in relief.

[From: Turtle Boi  
6:42 pm  
Don't worry about it, love. I'll handle him. Be there in ten.]

Despite the fact that John was a frequent guest in their apartment, Eliza flittered around the main living space, doing her best to tidy things up before he arrived. John, of course, probably wouldn't have noticed whether it was a complete pig sty or if their living room looked like it came out of a catalog, but it was a way to pass the time and ease her nerves. By the time the doorbell rang, she had mostly quelled any internal fears that Alex would be upset with her for calling John. Not that Alex wouldn't be upset, because there was no doubt that he would at first, but in the end, Alex would thank them both. He always did.

"My sweet Eliza," John said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind himself before sweeping her into his arms, "How is it that you look lovelier with each passing day?"

Elizabeth pressed a kiss against his cheek, laughing quietly when he finally put her down, "It really is good to see you. Are you sure you don't mind that I haven't called before?"

"Would you prefer I accuse you of abusing my services?" John rolled his eyes, voice light as he shook his head, "We've all been busy. Me and you will catch up later. But for now, where's our brat?"

Quietly Eliza walked towards the shut door, knocking twice and sending John a pleading look at Alex's, "Fuck off"

Before then, John had been all smiles, all bright and laughter for Eliza, but now he reached out and touched her shoulder with a serious face, nodding she stepped aside and allowed him to open the door, "Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

She couldn't see him, but she could mentally imagine the look on Alex's face. He was either lying on the bed or sitting at his desk, mouth tight as he glared at John, "What's it matter to you?"

When John entered the room, Eliza was faced with a decision, she could leave and go back to her own little bubble, or she could enter the room and watch what was about to occur between her boyfriend and his lover. It was tempting to leave John to his own devices, after all, she wasn't a voyeur, but it was also important to let Alex know that John wasn't a dirty secret, and that what he needed wasn't wrong. With that thought in her mind, she followed John, propping herself up on the desk near the door as John walked to the bed where Alex was sitting.

"It matters to me because you know better and she deserves better. Eliza has done nothing wrong." Alex didn't budge and John sighed, "I'm going to give you a choice. You can either apologize to Eliza now or you can fetch the paddle. Which ever suits you more."

It was too much of Alexander to expect her to meet his eyes right now though she could feel him looking her way as she straightened her skirt. If he chose to apologize, of course, she'd respect it, but she didn't want him to apologize because he thought her upset, but because he was ready to come down. Apparently he came to his conclusion on his own, standing up and walking out of the room, fingers briefly touching the desk near her hand but otherwise saying nothing. When he came back, he was holding a black paddle, enough to leave a sting but not cause any damage.

Eliza watched his feet stop in front of John before looking up to see what John would say, "Strip to your comfort level."

It was a concession more than a challenge, all about making sure that Alexander got what he needed, could still exercise a small bit of control. Eliza wasn't sure, but part of her also thought that it was partially for John's sake, another level of security that they were never forcing the other man into anything. Despite the circumstances, Eliza couldn't help but watch as Alex disrobed, toeing off his shoes and socks before pulling off his shirt. His hands paused on his belt buckle, and for a moment she thought that he might leave them on, but then he was moving again. Once his pants were off, he half kicked them to the side, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared up at John, uncowed by the fact that his lover was fully dressed and he was standing only in a pair of green boxers.

John turned the paddle over in his hands, "You've made your choice. Now, what's your word?"

Alex's shoulders were so tight that Eliza wanted to walk over, wanted to hold him and rub his back until he relaxed, but that wasn't what he needed right now, "Quill."

"Good boy. Now, in position. You will receive ten. You will count."

Eliza watched as Alex's eyes darted from the desk she was sitting on, to the wall, to the bed behind him. John shifted his stance, quiet and reassuring until Alexander crawled up on the bed. A pillow was moved from the top of the bed so that he could bury his face in it as he kneeled in the middle of the bed, presenting himself to John. When Alex turned his head to the side, Eliza smiled at him, reassuring him the best way that she could that she understood. Laurens moved closer to the bed, running a hand down Alex's back gently, his own quiet message before he stepped back and readied the paddle.

"One," Alex cried out immediately after the first crack, and Eliza stared at the way his hands buried themselves in the comforter.

"Two, Three," His voice was breathier now, and Eliza almost wanted to stop him, tell him to hold back more, that Alex hadn't been that bad- and yet-

"Four, Five, Six!" It wasn't like Alex was crying, his face red, his breathing heavy, but the fight was still there, the tension still in his back, it'd be wrong of her to interrupt.

"Seven, Eight," One across each cheek, hidden beneath the thin green fabric, but almost definitely a rosy color beneath.

"Nine." Across the middle, hard enough that it jolted Alex forward and he was forced to scramble back into position as Eliza glanced away.

Ten was less of a word and more of a sob, and Eliza kept her eyes on John as he sat the paddle down on the bedside table before sitting on the bed.

It was a test. Everything felt like a test with Alex, a challenge to see if he was ready to accept comfort yet, but her boyfriend didn't move. His face turned to the side, not looking at either of them as he maintained position instead of taking the quiet offer to come to Laurens.

Laurens' chest rose as he collected himself, "Are you ready to apologize to Eliza?"

She wanted to go over there, to kneel in front of the bed and tell him that it was okay, but John held her eye and she stayed still. It wouldn't be fair for Alex to give in too soon, and he'd be back to his snappy self sooner if they didn't allow him to settle naturally. When it became obvious that Alex wasn't going to apologize, John rose, nodding at Eliza when he left. She stared at her clasped hands in her lap, waiting for him to come back, to see what would happen next. No matter how much Alex's behavior seemed to beg for it, John refused to be overly violent, it was one of the reasons she was so appreciative of the man.

When John appeared again, he walked to the side of the bed where Alex's head rest, kneeling in front of the man with a cool confidence that Eliza could never possess, "If you aren't ready to speak kindly, you aren't ready to speak at all. Apologize or open your mouth."

Alex raised himself up onto his elbows, perhaps looking to challenge John with the momentary height different, but if that was his goal it was thwarted when Laurens simply stood and took hold of him by his hair. It wasn't pulling. Eliza had seen pulling before, had seen Alex yank his head away with such force that it was a wonder that he had any hair left on his head. This wasn't that, just a simple guiding force holding Alex's head still until he parted his lips. Eliza can see it, the almost-smile on John's lips as he presses the large ball gag into that upturned mouth, especially at Alex's indignant squeak once it's in place.

John's hands are gentle as they lock it into place behind his head, "Now, that comes off when you're ready to behave. Eliza, your beautiful, adoring girlfriend, and I are going to the living room. We're going to have tea. You're going to kneel in the corner." John's hand disappears into his pocket and comes out with a small bell, "I'll give you this once you're there. It's your safe word. Do you understand."

Alex's lips were stretched around the gag, but Eliza couldn't help but notice that he still tried to answer, eventually giving in and nodding instead. John nodded in her direction, and Eliza climbed off the desk, pausing briefly at the door to watch as John helped Alex off of the bed and onto the floor. Walking to the kitchen, she paused in front of the cabinets trying to remember what kind of tea that John preferred before pulling down a box of green tea. By the time that she finished making two cups, John was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, all smiles again.

"So! What has been going on in the great Eliza's life since I've seen you?" He said, taking his cup from her and walking towards the living room.

Eliza sat down next to him on the couch, curling her feet beneath her, "Trying to deal with this knucklehead," she nodded towards the corner where Alex was kneeling, facing the wall, "as well as my own projects. The library said that they might be able to promote me. It would mean that I'd have a job over the summer as well if I want it."

"That's exciting," John said cheerfully, sipping at his tea, "I was hoping to get a job at the aquarium over the summer. A reason to not go home, some extra cash in my pocket. Win-win."

Eliza couldn't help but smile, "And an excuse to see the turtles. Of course you'd be trying to work at the aquarium."

Back and forth their conversation went, Laurens and Eliza both occasionally looking up to check on Alex. At one point he'd slumped forward slightly, pressing his forehead into the wall and Eliza had given John a worried look. Taking away Alexander's ability to speak was always an effective punishment, his need to spout off at any given minute usually wearing on him until eventually he'd crawl over and butt his head against one of their knees until they took the gag out. When twenty minutes had passed without movement, John rolled his shoulders, stretching as he stood, giving Eliza a look as he walked over to Alexander.

It was a look she was still getting used to, the one that meant 'he's your boyfriend, but he's my sub'. The one that meant she needed to stay put and not interfere. They'd agreed early on that if she needed to leave, she could, and she even had a safe word of her own, one she could use if she was worried that John had missed something. So far, she'd never had to use it.

Carefully she sipped at her own tea, watching as John walked towards Alex, whose back was tensing further with ever second, his forehead coming off the wall as he straightened his stance. At least that meant he was still there, still in the moment, not lost to the world in his head. As she watched, Laurens leaned down to thread his fingers through Alex's hair, pulling him to his feet none too gently, raising his arm higher until Alex was forced to his tip toes to try and handle the strain.

She couldn't hear what was being said, wasn't sure she wanted to know what John was whispering in Alex's ear that had him quivering but after a moment Alex nods and John's hold on his hair drops. Instead he grasps at Alex's wrist, holding his arm behind him in such a way that had Alex pushing out his chest as he was steered forward. Another moment that John held him there before relaxing his grip, allowing Alex to lower himself to his knees in front of Eliza.

Maybe she should have looked at John as he stepped backward, but she was too transfixed with Alex's gaze. There was no more fight, but there was something there and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When he made no move to butt her knee as she was expecting, Eliza did look up at John, who gave her a small nod and smile. Gently she placed the cup down on the table next to the couch before turning her full attention to Alex, meeting his gaze as she reaches out to trace the edges of his face. Her boyfriend leaned into the touch, but she was still surprised when instead of pushing the gag into her hand, he turned his head until her hand was partially lodged in his hair.

John was watching her, she could feel it even more than she could feel Alex's breath as it puffed against her wrist, and she knew what was being asked of her. She buried her fingers further into Alex's hair before balling her hand into a fist, forcing his head backward as she did. Alex didn't pull against her, followed it easily, but when their eye's met there was something still there and she pulled harder. He didn't fight it, his face going slack finally, even as she raised her other hand to stroke the side of his face again. Alex's eyes followed her hand lazily, and Eliza couldn't help but think of the times she'd seen John slap him. But that was a severe punishment for extreme disrespect and he wasn't being disrespectful right now, even as she loosened her hold on his hair, massaging his scalp with both hands.

At least for that moment, Alexander Hamilton was more kitten than lion, fight drained out of him and making small sounds as he leaned back into his girlfriend's touch. He didn't start when John knelt behind him, fingers gently digging into his shoulders, only further relaxed into both of their touches. When Eliza's hands moved from the back of his head, he leaned backward into John, digging the gag into the other man's neck. John laughed for a moment before reaching up to remove the gag. Eliza caught it before it fell, sitting it down on the couch beside her before leaning into massage Alex's jaw for him, stopping when John held up a hand.

"Alex," the sub turned to look at him, eyes wide, " do you have something to say to Eliza?"

Alexander's mouth made a perfect 'o' again before he turned to look at his girlfriend, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry Eliza. I should have never treated you that way. I understand if you can't forgive -"

John's snort over the both of their heads may have been in mockery, but she didn't care. It had been too long since Alex was like this, calm and loving, needing affection, and there was no way she was going to resist the urge to kiss away his worries. When Laurens went to move away, Alex made a small sound in her mouth, and Eliza reached out a hand to steady him.

Laurens froze, eyes trained on the small delicate hand resting on his arm, only moving with Alexander spoke, "Please."

It wasn't Alexander that he was looking at, rather Eliza and she knew what he was asking. If this was what she really wanted. Sure, there were times when they both cuddled Alex, but this was different. They'd never spoken about it specifically, but Eliza had her suspicious that Laurens was gay, and either way, it was known that they had no designs for one another. Still, this wasn't about them, it was about Alexander and right now it seemed that Alex needed both of them.

"Alex, sweetheart, " Eliza kept her tone light, " Would you like to go to the bedroom now?"

Alexander nodded.

"Would you like me to lead you there?" That time it was John speaking, and Alex swallowed before nodding.

When John went to stand up, no one stopped him, and Eliza ran her hand through Alex's hair one last time before pulling back so that he could crawl after John. She took a moment to watch the pair go before standing herself, brushing her skirt off in an attempt to center herself before following. By the time she entered her and Alexander's bedroom, Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning John's shirt. She didn't cough, didn't try to draw attention to herself, too fascinated by the sheer reverence with which Alex stripped John, the way that he paused before undoing the other man's jeans, eyes trained upward as he waited for a nod.

It was only once John was standing there only in a pair of black boxers that John gently touched Alex's thigh, encouraging him to climb backward onto the bed. Here Eliza walked forward, running a hand down Alex's chest once she's reached his side, smiling as he arched into the touch. It was nice to know that despite the fact that their relationships were different, it didn't mean that he enjoyed her any less.

"Alex, you've been such a good boy for us, " She sat gently on the side of the bed, enjoying the way his eyes watched her as she moved, " You deserve to be rewarded. What do you want?"

Alexander chewed on his bottom lip, apparently unready to be asked that, "May I undress you?"

"Of course," Eliza stood again, stepping back to allow him space to get up as well. Alexander's hands found the bottom of her blouse, and she nodded, giving him permission to raise it above her head, dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He stepped closer, hands finding her bra clasp, and again he waited. This time when she nodded she didn't resist the urge to catch his lips in a brief kiss as undid her bra, keeping their lips locked even as he pulled it off, exposing her small breasts to the room. When they break away, Eliza glanced over his shoulder to see that John had taken Alex's place on the bed. He was languidly stretched out, lying on his side and watching the two of them with a content expression on his face. Eliza wanted to ask if he liked what he was seeing, but Alex's fingers were on the waistband of her skirt as he knelt in front of her and she settled instead for locking eyes with him as Alex lowered her skirt to the floor, followed quickly by her underwear.

When Eliza glanced back down she realized that Alex was looking up at her for direction, "Up on the bed you go."

His fingers lingered for a moment along her hips, and she knew he wanted to disobey. When it was just them, he was the leader, the one who pushed things forward. If this had been any other time, she'd be spread out on the bed, enjoying the feel of his lips against all of her most intimate regions. But he had been the one wanted Laurens to stay, he was the one who needed this, so as much she might enjoy that, Eliza was determined to give their boy what he wanted.

Once he'd climbed back up onto the bed, it became easier to follow John's lead. The man rolled over so that he was hovering over Hamilton, knees firmly planted on either side of Alex's hips as he ground down briefly. Eliza watched, openly fascinated, at the way Alex relaxed with the other man's hands holding his wrists above his head, giving himself over entirely to whatever it was that they wanted to do to him. Laurens ground down again, until it was no longer possible for either of them to hide their erections. Dropping a kiss on his forehead, Laurens moved down again, and this time it was his hands pausing on Alexander's hips until the other man lifted enough so that John could pull his boxers off.

"Eliza." He smiled when both set of eyes ended up trained on him, "Eliza, you seem a little neglected over there. Would you like to trade places? Here" Laurens moved to the side, helping Eliza climb over her Alex so that she could settle herself on his bared thighs.

John met her eyes significantly and Eliza hummed, "Alex, sweetie. What do you want now?"

"Touch me? Please?"

It was so open, so earnest, and Eliza would have done anything he asked in that moment, but Laurens was already in motion, pinning his hands above his head again, "Touch you like this?"

Alex whined, not quite displeased, but it obviously hadn't been what he meant.

Laurens didn't budge, even when Alex tugged at his wrists, trying to dislodge the hold, "Keep that up and I'll tie 'em up here. If you want to be touched another way, you're going to have to be more specific than that."

Despite his words, John did nothing when he realized that Eliza was lightly stroking up and down Alex's chest, occasionally scratching lines as she went, "Alex, you have to tell us what you want. You've had so much to say all week, why so quiet now?"

The reminder of his behavior caused Alex to flush, and she was almost afraid that she'd said the wrong thing until he finally started talking, "Want you to touch my cock. Want both of you. Want you everywhere, please."

Eliza lightly wrapped her fingers around his erection, "Like this?"

Alexander moaned as she brushed her thumb across his sensitive slit, "Harder. Please."

John's place towards Alexander's head meant that he couldn't easily reach down to join in there, but that didn't stop him from moving so that he could draw one of Hamilton's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it harder when Alex moaned. There was a sound that led Eliza to believe that the man had bitten Alexander, but she couldn't be sure, and she bit her bottom lip as she watched Laurens dark head at work even as Alex was tilted so far back that she could no longer try for eye contact.

"Do you like his mouth, Alex? Would you like my mouth too?"

Alexander's answer was a desperate thrust of his hips, the words coming out of his mouth beyond coherency. When Eliza leaned down to swallow him, he jerked again, whining when two sets of hands came to hold him down. Laurens let up his attention on Alex's chest long enough to whisper something in his ear in between kissing at his throat, but Eliza did her best to focus on the task at hand, alternating between swirling her tongue around the head of Alex's cock and taking as much as she could in and sucking as she came back up. It was the combination that she'd found had the most effect on him usually, and tonight didn't seem to be any different.

A hand on her shoulder had her pulling up, and John flashed her a smile before turning to Alex again, his voice both chiding and coaxing, "Alex, you're never going to get what you want if you don't ask for it."

Eliza watched as Alexander dug his fingers into the comforter beneath them, obviously trying to collect himself enough to speak, "Want us all to fuck. Wanna fuck you while Laurens fucks my throat. "

Dark eyes met hers and when Eliza nodded her consent, Laurens smiled, "Alright pet, we're going to need to change positions if you want this to work. Eliza, if you wouldn't mind grabbing a condom while we get Alex here flipped around?"

After pressing a quick kiss to Alex's stomach, Eliza climbed off of him to grab a condom from the bedside table. She watched as John considered the bed for a moment before speaking, "How do you feel about riding him? We can figure out another position if you'd rather be on bottom, but this way Alex just has to lay there and be along for the ride."

Which was exactly what Alex wanted, wasn't it? It wasn't her favorite position, but it wasn't one she was opposed to so she helped maneuver their lover into place, his head now at the foot of the bed. John removed his last bit of clothing before stepping back, watching her as she rolled the condom on Alex's cock, squeezing him at the base in warning at a particularly expressive moan. It simply wouldn't do for him to cum now, not before he got what he asked for. Eliza threw her leg over Alex, smiling when he reached up to take hold of her hips- not to guide her but rather to help steady her and make sure she didn't fall. Considering it would be the last time that his mouth was unoccupied, Eliza leaned down to kiss him before reaching for his cock, moaning into his mouth as she lowered herself around his length.

It felt wonderful, and she could have stayed in that position forever, just rotating her hips as they kissed, but that wouldn't be fair to John, who was already being so patient with the both of them. With that thought in mind, Eliza pushed herself up, scratching at Alexander's chest to make him arch before settling her hands on her thighs and looking up at John, who moved forward.

There was an oddly tender moment that stilled Eliza in her movements, content to just watch as Laurens stroked Alexander's face before asking, " Ready, Pet? You know what to do."

And then Alex was shifting his head, opening his mouth to take John's cock in, and Eliza couldn't help but lean forward again, this time to reach for Laurens, pulling him into a kiss as they set a steady rhythm. Lauren's braced with one on the bed post, the other cradling Alex's head to make sure that he didn't go too deep, lips hesitant against Eliza's in a way she hadn't seen him be with Alexander. Self-conscious she leant backward, rolling her hips and moaning when she felt Alexander's fingers dig into her. He was obviously close, had probably been so for most of the evening. She felt a sudden surge of pride that he'd managed to hold out this long, sucking two of her own digits in her mouth before lowering that hand to rub at her clit as she fucked herself on his cock. There was a sudden jerk of hips, and what sounded like a muffled moan and Eliza's fingers sped up, knees tightening into Alexander's side as finally came, shivering.

If the speed at which Laurens was going was any indication, he wasn't far behind. 

Eliza rose on shaky thighs one last time, moving off of Alex and instead collapsing next to him on the bed, lightly stroking his chest and stomach once more.  She was so busy focusing on creating her patterns that John's grunt was the only warning she received before splatters of cum landed across Alex's heaving chest and her fingers. The rate at which he was trying to catch his breath almost had her worried that they'd pushed him too hard.

"Alex, sweetheart, could you give me a nod if you're alright?"

Alex did her one better, laughing as he pushed himself further onto the bed, " Good. Thank you."

For the second time tonight there was a snort above their head, as John had finally collected himself, "I'm going to go grab a warm washcloth, lest you love birds want to wake up glued to one another."

The harshness in his words was contradicted by the tenderness that he washed not only Alex, but the spots on Eliza that had become dirty in their session, both gentle and thorough all at the same time. When he was done, John took the washcloth back to the bathroom and Eliza frowned when he started to collect his clothing.

"You're not planning on leaving now, are you?"

Laurens froze, turning to look at the pair curled on the bed around one another, "I would say that Alex is more than settled now. He should behave. If he doesn't, you have my number."

Alex had been settled before they'd ever started having sex, and John had to have been well aware of that, so Eliza persisted, "Is there nothing we could do to convince you to stay?"

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

and dammit if strong, self-assured Laurens, who had no problem bossing people around in the bedroom, didn't suddenly look doubtful that anyone could actually want him to stay the night. Eliza might not have wanted the man sexually, but that didn't mean she didn't care for him deeply.

"I'm not sure what you and Alex get up to when I'm not around, but I am not in the habit of throwing people out of my bed in the middle of the night." Eliza moved, pulling Alex tighter to her chest so that she could pat the spot next to him on the bed, "It's not much, but there's enough room here for all of us if you'd like to stay."

There was a moment where despite everything, Eliza was sure that he was going to finish pulling on his clothes and leave as if nothing new had happened that night. But much to her surprise, and Alex's pleasure if his sleepy mumbling was anything to go by, John pushed his jeans back down before crawling into bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sin for a friend.  
> Look at that sin.  
> I'm much better at writing sin for other people than I am myself, so if you too would like a sin- all you have to do is ask. If you don't want to leave a comment here- hit me up on tumblr at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle. anon works just fine.
> 
> ( also alksdjalksjdlkasjdalsjdaksdj sorry??? not feeling as strongly about that ending. but I couldn't ???????? look, writing sin is hard.)


End file.
